You Decided That I Was Worth Saving
You Decided That I Was Worth Saving is the third episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and fifty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary BONNIE'S CHOICE — As Enzo continues to fight the control over him, Bonnie finds herself at the center of a deadly game and forced to make a heart wrenching decision involving two of the most important people in her life. At the Armory, Alaric researches a mysterious artifact that he hopes will help in their fight to get Damon and Enzo back. Finally, Damon's downward spiral leads him to Tyler who attempts to talk some sense into him before it's too late. Stefan and Caroline also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Allison Scagliotti as Georgie Dowling Guest Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes ("flashback") Co-Starring *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Erica Page as Bridal Clerk Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (archive footage) *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (archive footage) *Erin Beute as Miranda Gilbert (archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: Sybil and Damon Salvatore. *This episode marks the 90th appearance of Alaric Saltzman on the show. *Sybil altered two more memories of Damon. The first being Elena wasn't saved by Stefan after her parents car went into the water she died with them implying Damon witnessed Stefan saving Elena on May 23rd, 2009. Second memory altered was of Damon and Bonnie in the Gemini prison world with Sybil in place of Bonnie. *Sybil had decided that she wanted to replace Damon and Enzo with Caroline and Bonnie with her trying to mind control Caroline as they driving to the high school. But Bonnie prevented this by slamming on the brakes sending Sybil through the windshield. *Sirens are revealed to be able to control the minds of not only men but women as well. *The Ancient tuning fork produces a frequency that can be heard not only by a Siren but witches as well. *Sybil is captured when Alaric uses the tuning fork to incapacitate her, she is then placed into a cell at The Armory. *Tyler Lockwood runs into Damon where they proceed to get into a fight with the episode ending with Damon feeding on Tyler. Body Count *Bridal Clerk - Drained of blood; killed by Damon. *Tyler - Blood loss; deceased (after Damon bit him). Continuity *Elizabeth Forbes appears in a flashback, she was last seen in Let Her Go and last mentioned in Kill 'Em All. *Tyler was last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou and his voice was heard in I Would for You. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Wickery Bridge (memory) **Salvatore Boarding House **Forbes House **Mystic Grill **Bridal shop *Sybil's Lair *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory Behind the Scenes *''"You decided that I was worth saving"'' is a line of dialogue from Damon Salvatore to Elena (Katherine in reality) in season one's finale. *Hashtag during the airing was #BonniesChoice Cultural References *RSVP — Acronym of French phrase: "Repondez Sil Vous Plais". English translation: "Reply If You Please". Used to request a respose. Quotes |-|Trailer= :Bonnie: (to Caroline) "Planning a June Wedding." :Caroline: "Yes! The June Wedding!" :Damon: "Looks like litter brother is getting married. Consider this my R.S.V.P." :Sybil: "Do me a favor and kill Bonnie Bennett." :Damon: "Neck Snap... Heart Rip... Or just good ol' fashion tear your throat out." :Caroline: "Do you think we can get away with not inviting Damon to the wedding?" :Bonnie: "He's going to be your brother-in-law." :Caroline: "Fine. He's not sitting at the head table." |-|Promo= :Damon: "Looks like litter brother is getting married. Consider this my R.S.V.P." :Sybil: "Do me a favor and kill Bonnie Bennett." :Caroline: "Do you think we can get away with not inviting Damon to the wedding?" :Bonnie: "He's going to be your brother-in-law." :Caroline: "Fine. He's not sitting at the head table." |-|Webclip 1= :Georgie: "There's nothing in the historical records about a weapon like this." :Alaric Saltzman: "Please tell me there's a but..." :Georgie: "But I have a theory, Okay... so... assuming that the symbol etched into it has a connection to hell, what's the first thing you think of when you think of hell?" :Georgie: "The Devil, right, and what's the most common visual representation of the Devil?" :Alaric Saltzman: "Ah... ah, a man in a red suit. Pointy tail... with a... pitchfork." :Georgie: "Ding. Ding. Ding. Okay, in the medieval tradition the pitchfork symbolized the separation of the wheat from chaff which is obviously a metaphor for good souls going to Heaven and garbage souls going to the big fiery basement." :Alaric Saltzman: "Well shouldn't that have three tines?" :Georgie: "Not in 22 hundred B.C. when it was foraged. The soil around the Mediterranean was rocky so their pitchforks only had two." :Alaric Saltzman: "Okay well that's all very interesting but that doesn't tell us anything about its connection to the Sirens, how we'd use it." :Georgie: "We? Why would we use it? Like this is real as in some sort of magical weapon?" :Alaric Saltzman: "Come on you know what I mean." :Georgie: "No actually I don't. Sure this is for a book 'cause your treating it like lives are at stake." :Alaric Saltzman: "Worse... tenure. Okay, now keep digging." |-|Sneak Peak 2= :Stefan: "Look it this is all some sort of elaborate trap we might as well as skip to the part where you spring it." :Damon: "No Trap, elaborate or otherwise, I just need your help" :Stefan: "With what?" :Damon: "I can't tell you. No I mean I literally can't tell you. I can't physically make myself form the words. This thing about Sybil, she's not big on free will. She kinda low-jacked my brain. Whenever I try and form the words to tell ya what's going on it just comes out applesauce penguin." :Stefan: "Well if you can't tell me how to save you then I'm at a lost 'cause I'm running out of ways to pull you back from the brink." :Damon: "Sounds suspiciously like someone's given up." :Stefan: "Not yet but I'm not about to let Elena wake up to find out that you murdered her best friend." :Damon: "This isn't for Bonnie." :Stefan: "Then who's it for?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries You Decided That I Was Worth Saving Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x03 Promo "You Decided That I Was Worth Saving" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 8x03 Webclip 1 - You Decided That I Was Worth Saving HD The Vampire Diaries 8x03 Sneak Peek 2 "You Decided That I Was Worth Saving" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 8x03 Inside "You Decided That I Was Worth Saving" (HD) Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD 8x03 You Decided That I Was Worth Saving 1.jpg TVD 8x03 You Decided That I Was Worth Saving 2.jpg TVD 8x03 You Decided That I Was Worth Saving 3.jpg TVD 8x03 You Decided That I Was Worth Saving 4.jpg TVD 8x03 You Decided That I Was Worth Saving 5.jpg TVD 8x03 You Decided That I Was Worth Saving 6.jpg 8x03 You Decided That I Was Worth Saving 7.jpg 8x03 You Decided That I Was Worth Saving 8.jpg 8x03 You Decided That I Was Worth Saving 9.jpg 8x03 You Decided That I Was Worth Saving 10.jpg |-|Screencaps= 803-001-Elena-Grayson-Miranda.png 803-002-Liz.png 803-003-Liz.png 803-004-Liz.png 803-005-Damon-Sybil.png 803-006-Enzo.png 803-007~Enzo-Sybil.png 803-008-Damon.png 803-009-Enzo.png 803-010-Damon-Sybil.png 803-011-Bonnie~Caroline.png 803-012~Bonnie-Caroline.png 803-013-Bonnie~Caroline.png 803-014-Stefan-Alaric.png 803-015~Stefan-Alaric.png 803-016-Stefan~Alaric.png 803-017-Bonnie~Caroline.png 803-018~Bonnie-Caroline.png 803-019-Damon-Bonnie-Clerk.png 803-020-Damon~Caroline.png 803-021-Damon-Bonnie.png 803-022~Damon-Caroline.png 803-023-Enzo~Sybil.png 803-024-Damon-Sybil.png 803-025~Damon-Enzo~Sybil.png 803-026-Damon-Sybil.png 803-027-Bonnie~Caroline.png 803-028~Bonnie-Caroline.png 803-029-Stefan~Alaric.png 803-030~Stefan-Alaric.png 803-031-Bonnie.png 803-032-Caroline.png 803-033-Stefan~Damon.png 803-034~Stefan-Damon.png 803-035-Bonnie-Caroline.png 803-036-Sybil.png 803-037-Bonnie.png 803-038-Caroline.png 803-039~Alaric-Georgie.png 803-040-Alaric~Georgie.png 803-041-Damon.png 803-042-Enzo.png 803-043-Stefan.png 803-044-Bonnie-Caroline-Sybil.png 803-045~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 803-046-Bonnie-Caroline.png 803-047~Damon-Enzo.png 803-048-Alaric.png 803-049-Josie-Lizzie.png 803-050-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.png 803-051-Georgie.png 803-052-Bonnie~Caroline~Sybil.png 803-053~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 803-054~Bonnie-Caroline~Sybil.png 803-055-Stefan.png 803-056~Stefan~Damon-Enzo.png 803-057~Stefan-Damon~Enzo.png 803-058~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 803-059~Stefan-Damon~Enzo.png 803-060-Stefan~Damon~Enzo.png 803-061~Stefan~Damon-Enzo.png 803-062-Bonnie-Caroline-Sybil.png 803-063-Stefan-Damon-Enzo.png 803-064~Bonnie-Caroline.png 803-065-Bonnie~Caroline.png 803-066~Stefan-Damon.png 803-067-Stefan~Damon.png 803-068~Stefan~Damon-Enzo.png 803-069-Bonnie.png 803-070-Caroline.png 803-071-Damon-Enzo.png 803-072~Stefan-Damon~Enzo.png 803-073~Stefan~Damon-Enzo.png 803-074-Stefan~Damon~Enzo.png 803-075-Sybil.png 803-076-Bonnie.png 803-077~Bonnie-Caroline.png 803-078~Alaric-Georgie.png 803-079-Alaric~Georgie.png 803-080-Georgie.png 803-081-Stefan.png 803-082~Stefan-Caroline.png 803-083-Stefan~Caroline.png 803-084-Damon-Enzo.png 803-085~Damon-Bonnie~Sybil.png 803-086-Damon~Bonnie.png 803-087-Sybil.png 803-088-Damon.png 803-089-Bonnie-Enzo.png 803-090~Bonnie-Enzo.png 803-091-Bonnie~Enzo.png 803-092~Bonnie-Enzo.png 803-093-Damon~Bonnie-Enzo-Sybil.png 803-094-Damon-Bonnie.png 803-095-Bonnie-Alaric.png 803-096-Enzo-Sybil.png 803-097-Georgie.png 803-098-Stefan~Damon.png 803-099~Stefan-Damon.png 803-100-Stefan-Bonnie-Sybil.png 803-101-Stefan~Bonnie.png 803-102~Stefan-Bonnie.png 803-103~Stefan-Caroline.png 803-104-Stefan~Caroline.png 803-105-Stefan-Caroline-Sybil.png 803-106-Stefan.png 803-107-Stefan-Alaric.png 803-108-Stefan~Alaric.png 803-109~Stefan-Alaric.png 803-110-Sybil.png 803-111-Damon.png 803-112-Damon.png 803-113~Damon-Sybil.png 803-114-Damon.png 803-115~Damon-Tyler.png 803-116-Damon~Tyler.png 803-117~Damon-Tyler.png 803-118-Sybil.png 803-119~Damon-Tyler.png 803-120-Damon~Tyler.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-03-22_Ian_Somerhalder-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 2016-11-04_James_Stoteraux_Twitter.jpg|©James Stoteraux 2016-08-20_Mike_Karasik_Pascal_Verschooris_Instagram.jpg|Michael Karasick August 20, 2016 2016-08-19_Kat_Graham_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King, Kat Graham August 19, 2016 2016-08-18_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran August 18, 2016 2016-08-18_Doug_Harper_Instagram.jpg|©Doug Harper August 18, 2016 2016-08-17_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Paul Wesley August 17, 2016 2016-08-17_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder August 17, 2016 2016-08-13_Lily_Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford August 13, 2016 08-12-2016_Lily Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford August 12, 2016 Mystic_Falls_High_School_Cafeteria.jpg TVD-803-Tonight-Enzo.jpg TVD-803-Tonight-Damon.jpg TVD-803-Tonight-Damon-Wide.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight